Ese lugar vacío
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: El ágora es el principal lugar de la ciudadanía griega. Antigua Grecia está muy orgullosa de ello, y por ello está enfadada con Persia. Su rey ha insultado a ese lugar especial. Él, Persia, por su parte solo pasaba allí...


_«Ningún miedo tengo de esos hombres que tienen por costumbre dejar en el centro de sus ciudades un espacio vacío al que acuden todos los días para intentar engañarse unos a otros bajo juramento» - Ciro, rey de los persas._

Pisístrato acababa de ser depuesto después de un año de proclamarse tirano en la Acrópolis de Atenas. El hecho era de lo más comentado en el ágora y estaba en boca de todos los atenienses. Antes del golpe de Estado, había acudido a aquel mismo lugar contando una historia que había sido propicia para conseguir el apoyo y las fuerzas necesarias llevar a cabo el hecho.

Los hombres libres debatían sobre qué pasaría con el ateniense, aunque todos suponían lo mismo, acabaría siendo desterrado de Atenas a alguna otra polis griega.

El mercado por su parte estaba abarrotado. Temían que se llevara a cabo una guerra civil entre los partidarios de Pisístrato y el resto de Atenas por el control del Gobierno, algo que desde luego no convenía ni a Atenas, ni al resto de Grecia en aquellos momentos…

Sentada en el alfeizar de los balcones en la planta superior de la Estoa Basileos, Antigua Grecia pensaba en cosas ajenas a Pisístrato y su compañeros tiránicos, aunque no muy alegada de ellos. Abrazada a las piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, mirando hacia el ágora y la espalda contra la columna dórica. Ella confiaba en ese lugar vacío del que tanto se burlaban. Ella confiaba en ese invento llamado ágora, donde la gente ocupaba un lugar como seres racionales en el mundo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de que cierto persa se paseaba por la polis sin que nadie se percatase. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus cosas, como para notar que Persia había entrado en Grecia, y se acercaba a la representación del lugar.

—Eh, griega—Colocó una mano encima de su hombro más cercano. Ella, sin alterarse, levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle de reojo, y la volvió a dejar encima de sus rodillas sin decir nada—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por el hombre ese del que tanto están hablando ahí abajo? Pero si era un tirano, creía que eras defensora de la libertad y esas cosas…—Se cruzó de brazos lanzando un suspiro.

La castaña conocía que el moreno no la iba tan fácilmente, por lo que estiró las piernas antes de bajar de la piedra y caminar hacia la salida sin dirigirle la palabra con semblante tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que pudiera estar cuando el tema que le preocupaba tenía que ver con aquel personaje que quería dejar atrás.

—Griega, por favor—La agarro del brazo haciendo que se detuviera, observó como la túnica blanca caía con gracia por su espalda, hasta la cintura ceñida. Pasó su mirada hasta su cabello rizado en una coleta, hasta su rostro. Los ojos verdes le miraban con odio, y el brazo que le tenía agarrado se tensaba en un puño. Sino la conociera sentiría que estaba a punto de golpearle.—Helena,—la llamó por su nombre, haciendo que agachara el rostro para no mirarle—no somos rivales...—Recordó mirándola fijamente.

—Por ahora…

—Por ahora—Coincidió él de mala gana, sin soltarla, para negar con la cabeza ocultando una risa, pensando que por fin había dado con lo que le preocupaba a la griega—¿Es por mí? Bueno… ¿por algo de mi nuevo rey? ¿Ciro ha hecho que te moleste?—Pregunta soltándola, para volver a cruzarse de brazos.

Ella pegó su brazo al cuerpo, aflojando un poco su puño. Persia no olvidaba que la fiera Esparta era parte de ella, pese a que siempre se mostrase tranquila, más afín con Atenas, la polis en la que pasaba más tiempo. La castaña alzó los ojos mirando los suyos oscuros, aun con el rostro agachado. No le gustaba que él fuera tan alto. No le gustaba que ser tan baja.

—Ese "lugar vacío" es importante para mí, ¿sabes, Amir? Mis ciudadanos tienen que utilizar argumentos racionales y tienen que debatir. La fuerza… ¡La fuerza no sirve para nada en el ágora!—Acabó alzando la cabeza, cerrando un puño cerca de su pecho. La decisión con la que habló y la firmeza, la misma que había visto emplear a los ciudadanos cuando pasó por aquel lugar que ella defendía, junto con el hecho de que le hubiera llamado por su nombre, hizo que apartara sus ojos negros de ellas, con un leve sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.

—Creo… recordar que en el ágora es donde se libro su carrera tiránica ese tal… ¿Pistro?—Se lleva una mano a la perilla mirándola de reojo.

—Pisítrato. Y eso es diferente… El método es bueno, son los Hombres los que deben de aprender a usarlo...—Se mordió el labio—Deben de aprender a que lo importante no es que uno sea comerciante y otro pescador. Sino que todos son iguales… por que son racionales…—Miraba con ojos inocentes hacia el ágora, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa simpática. Quería a esa polis por ser capaz de pensar en esas cosas. Por ello pasaba más tiempo en Atenas.

Persia la contemplaba maravillado de la confiaba que depositaba en su pueblo, colocando las manos en su cintura para estirarse, mientas ella le ignoraba. Revolvió su cabello con una mano, ganándose una mala mirada de su parte que poco le importó.

—Eres demasiado buena, griega. El hombre es malo por naturaleza, por eso necesita a alguien que los domine. Alguien que interceda por ellos y ponga orden.

—Las Leyes no puede estar sometidas por un hombre, persa.—Responde de manera rápida, con el ceño fruncido. Amir bajó la mano de su cabeza hasta el ceño, presionando con su dedo corazón de manera leve, haciendo que lo relaja.

—Cosas demasiado abstractas para mí, Helena.—Reconoce el persa, pasándose una mano por la barbilla, mirando hacia sus lados antes de tomarla por los brazos para acercarla a él en un abrazo—Pero sí te puedo decir una cosa—Agachó su cabeza para poder susurrarle en su oído, mirando al frente, cuidándose de que nadie viniera, ella por su parte cerró las manos en torno a su espalda—Ciro quiere convertirme en un gran Imperio. Y mientras tus ciudadanos se debaten sobre si destierro sí, destierro no, él comienza a dirigir a su ejército, mirando a quien atacar…—Baja sus brazos hasta sus caderas para acercarla más a él—Ten cuidado, griega—La soltó lentamente, separándose lo que las manos de ellas, aun aferradas a sus ropas, le permitían.—Tengo que irme, griega.

Antigua Grecia se obligó a abrir las manos para soltarle, sin mirarle, notando que por su parte él si tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?—Preguntó con la cabeza aun agachada, abrazándose a si misma. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para tener que enfrentarse a una guerra. No quería.

—Me gusta escucharte hablar de cosas tan abstractas.

Ella abrió los ojos, alzando la cabeza con incredulidad y sus mejillas teñidas. Su boca ligeramente abierta quería decir algo que no acaba salir, y la acaba cerrando. El moreno la mira durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a andar, pasando por su lado, sin apartar la mirada de ella, deteniéndose solo cuando nota el brazo de la castaña por su cintura.

—Gracias, persa…

Él afirma con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras vuelve a tener el camino libre. Con pasos lentos, se aleja de ella, volviendo la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la griega cuando llega a las escaleras. No se ha movido ni un ápice. Se asemeja a la Atena Partenos del Partenón.

* * *

La frase de Ciro llevaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día, y acabó saliendo esto.


End file.
